A Dream Between Twilight
by Vesperia 3501
Summary: At the age of six Naruto is cast out of the village by the civilian council, near dead he is found by the ruler of the Twilight Country, Ovan. How will Naruto far when raised and trained by the characters of the Dot Hack universe?
1. Rebirth Arch, Chapter One

A Dream Between Twilight

Full Summary: This is a crossover between Naruto and the Dot Hack series. At the age of six Naruto is cast out of the village by the civilian council, near dead he is found by the ruler of the Twilight Country, Ovan. How will Naruto far when raised and trained by the characters of the Dot Hack universe?

Rebirth Arch: Chapter One

The Civilian Council had finally accomplished their long time goal. The Kyuubi Vessel, Naruto Uzumaki had been banished and was being escorted by two Root Anbu out of the country. They had gone over the Hokage's head and secretly held a meeting without his knowledge. The clan council except for the Uchiha had voted to not banish the young blonde but against the civilian council, the elders, and the Uchiha clan they had been out voted. Danzo had taken it upon himself to have his men personally escort the boy so Sarutobi would not be alerted. They had taken the boy from his home in the dead of night and paid off the guards assigned to watch him, claiming they would be seen as heroes in the eyes of the villagers.

The Root members had not been kind in handling the boy, binding his hands and feet with ninja wire tight enough to cut deeply into his skin, he was also gagged and had a hood over his head that constricted his breathing. Slowly they had dragged him over ten miles, taking breaks to repeatedly beat him over and over. Once they decided they were far enough away they decided to carry out their true mission from Lord Danzo. Cutting off the boy's shirt they applied a crude seal that kept the Kyuubi's chakra from healing him and set to work on slowly killing the blonde. They smiled behind their masks as Naruto's gagged screams carried on and on as they continued their torture, however it was their mistake by wasting time instead of doing their job that led to their downfall.

"My to harm a child, a unique child such as this so badly, you truly must be foolish"

The two Anbu turned to see an unknown man wearing strange clothing; his left arm was encased in a strange casket like object with seals crisscrossing it. In his right hand he held a strange looking sword the shined in the moon light. His red round glasses glinted as a frown marred his face. "He has seen us, we must eliminate him" one of the no named Anbu voiced as they both drew their swords. The man smirked before a clicking sound was heard and a large lock like object fell off the casket.

"Burn this into your eyes, foolish little Anbu"

In a split second it was all over, the man tore through the men and what ever had emerged from his casket arm had been sealed again. With gentle care he cut the wire from Naruto's form and removed the hood and gag. He could tell the boy was clinging onto life and would require medical attention soon or he would die. Ovan had no interest in allowing someone so interesting of dying so soon. Carefully he picked the boy up, cradled him against his chest and began walking at a quickened pace north. All that remained in the clearing was a large disfigured triangle cut deep into the earth and remains of the Root Anbu. They would later be found by another Root squad that had been sent out to find their missing comrades.

One Hour Later…

He sighed as he walked on, soft groans of pain coming from the blond he held. He was lucky the city gates were so close now as he could tell the boy's condition was slowly getting worse. He could only hope Shino was awake and still in the capital building when he arrived, as it stood she would be the only one with enough experience and chakra to take care of the boy. A breaking twig got his attention as he came to a halt, a small smile on his face. "Come out Endrance, I know your there" he voiced. In a swirl of rose petals a strange slender man appeared. He wore a grayish green outfit and a hat with three roses on the left side. A single strange glowing katana on the small of his back.

"Lord Ovan you are back sooner then expected" Endrance voiced as he walked closer. "I had an unexpected encounter, however putting that aside I need you to make haste to the capital building and alert Shino that she has a critical patient coming in shortly. Tell her to prepare for a high level injured patient" Ovan ordered. "Understood Lord Ovan" he bowed and in a burst of rose petals was gone. Picking up his pace again the city walls of his home came into view, with a smile he glanced at the boy who had pried open his eyes to stare back at him. "Welcome young one to the Capital City, Mac Anu"

Naruto didn't respond, seeing how he had finally passed out from blood loss.

Mac Anu was known as the Capital City of the Twilight Nation. It was home to the most powerful shinobi of the Northern Countries. It was a beautiful city made of stone and concrete and was famous for its scenery and culture. The main gate was protected by various runes and seals that erected barriers that alerted the guards if anyone crossed the walls. The city was also known for its advanced technology that didn't exist anywhere in the Elemental Nations. Warp Gates allowed citizens to travel to any area of the city, large video screens helped spread information, and communication runes allowed people to contact anyone within the city walls at any time or place.

As Ovan walked on everyone he passed stopped and bowed to him, one of the perks of being the Twikage was the respect of the people. As he reached a warp gate he was met with Endrance and Sakakai of the Moon Tree Clan. "So this is the child Endrance spoke about? He seems to be quite injured" Sakakai voiced as he took the child from Ovan. "Indeed, has Shino been alerted to the situation?" Ovan asked. "Yes my Lord, she is currently waiting with a squad of healers in the Alchemy District" Endrance replied. "Good. While Shino is healing the boy I want you Endrance to watch over him, Sakakai I wish you to inform Lord Zelkova of the situation and arrange a council meeting within the hour" Ovan ordered.

"Yes Ovan-sama" they bowed and quickly warped away with the child. Ovan sighed and warped away as well, heading towards the Capital Building.

Alchemy District…

The Alchemy District was the place to go for your everyday medical needs. Alchemy, healing, curse removal, seal arts, the place had it all. It was also the site of one of the four main clans of the Twilight Nation, Moon Tree. It was a clan of skilled Medical and Genjutsu shinobi that produced the strongest medics in the world. There were rumors what the Senju family were descendants of the clan before moving to the Land of Fire. Its current clan head was the young Zelkova Reaper and although he was only twenty years old he was a wise and greatly skilled shinobi. He was currently sitting in his council room meditating and listening to the report from Sakakai the leader of the clans Second Division.

"I see, so Shino-san is taking care of the boy?" Zelkova asked, "Yes, she is currently in the lower levels with three of our best medics. Don't worry Lord Zelkova the boy will be healed in little time" Sakakai replied. "Yes, Shino is the best medic of her generation, easily surpassing Tsunade of the Senju clan" Zelkova smiled. "That is all I have to report, I shall be returning to my division now Lord Zelkova" Sakakai bowed and quickly left the room, leaving his lord to his thoughts.

"_The vessel of the most powerful demon in our hands… most interesting indeed"_

Moon Tree Clan Tower, Floor 2…

Shino wiped the sweat from her head as she broke connection from the healing seal. The boy was far more injured then she had been informed and the half assed seal that keep his chakra sealed was interfering with her work. She decided to take a break and allow the clans seal expert to do his work while she went over some medical reports of other patients. She knew she didn't have much time to help her other patients, Lord Ovan and Zelkova had made the boy the priority.

"Nee-sama?" a quiet voice spoke catching her attention. She turned to see a small blonde haired girl peaking her head in from the hallway. "Atoli-chan you don't have to hide out there" Shino smiled as the girl got a grin and quickly ran into the room. "Are you busy Nee-sama? I need help on my rune carving" she asked. Shino sighed; it was just one thing after another today. "I'm sorry little sister, I have a critical patient that needs my upmost attention today, but I'll spend all the time you need tonight ok?" she smiled and patted the girl on the head. "Alright, I'll go visit Haseo-san then" Atoli smiled and ran out the door.

The silver haired woman sighed again; it seemed she would need to assign Sakakai to watch over her sis again, she didn't quite trust certain members of the Raven Clan with her sister, Haseo being one of them.

"Lady Shino we have removed the seal from the boy and he has begun recovering at a rapid rate. We only need to heal several organs and set his left arm to heal properly but he will be fine" a medic voiced from the intercom. "Hai, begin the procedure and inform me via short mail when finished" she voiced. "Hai, Lady Shino" and the intercom cut out.

Capital City Building…

The home of the Twikage, Ovan was a massive castle. It served as the center for all public relations meetings that concerned the Twilight Nation and its clans. Currently Ovan and four others were sitting in protected room in the higher levels of the building.

Ovan the Twikage, Zelkova of Moon Tree, Yata of Raven, Gabi of Kestrel, and Taihaku of Icolo were seated at table. They were the governing body of the entire nation that met to discuss events that affected the people and clans. Currently they had been just finished discussing increasing the border patrol around the main city, seeing how Orochimaru had been spotted near the border recently. "We have another topic up for discussion, earlier today while I was making a monthly trip to the Land of Waves I discovered upon my return two Anbu from the infamous Root division of Konoha torturing a young boy to death" Ovan voiced.

"From what I understand, you believe the boy is the vessel of a tailed beast, is that correct Ovan?" Zelkova asked. "Yes. The seal on his stomach and the whisker like birth marks led me to believe this, as did the seal the shinobi placed on him that surpasses demonic chakra" Ovan replied. "But to bring a demon vessel into the city walls, that was most unwise Ovan" Yata voiced from his seat. "I did what needed to be done Yata, I see value in all living things after all" Ovan smiled. "If I may ask, what was the boy's condition when he was admitted?" Gaki spoke. "He had roughly eighty percent of his body covered in cuts and bruises from repeated beatings, he had also lost well over two pints of blood and was going into shock when I arrived in the city" Ovan explained.

"So what will you do with the boy Ovan? Return him to the Hidden Leaf?" Taihaku asked. "No, I believe that Sarutobi's loss is my gain. I will place the boy into one of your clans to be raised and trained to love and protect the nation… with your permission of course" Ovan smiled. "I see, a wise decision but we will need to know more about the boy and the status of his seal before we allow him near our clan homes" Yata replied. "Agreed, Shino-san is treating him now, I'll send a full report of her finding via short mail once she has finished" Zelkova spoke.

"Meeting adjourned" Ovan voiced as holograms of Zelkova, Taihaku, Yata, and Gabi vanished.

"_I wonder what your reaction will be Sarutobi when you find out that your most powerful asset becomes your greatest threat"_

Ovan laughed in his mind as he walked on into the compound.

Konoha…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NARUTO UZUMAKI WAS BANISHED!?"

The council shuttered when the old kage's killing intent focused on them. It seemed that Danzo had a mole in his Anbu. Mere hours after Naruto had been taken out of the village the Hokage had called an emergency meeting and basically exploded when he arrived with papers for Naruto's banishment that he had never signed. He disbanded the civilian council that night and put Danzo and the elders on notice. If they ever stepped out of line again they would be publicly executed for treason. Currently he had sent out every single hunter ninja and several of his personal Anbu to find the boy. However after hours of searching the only thing that turned up was the bodies of two Root ninja that had been slashed into pieces near the border of the Twilight Nation.

It was possible that Naruto had escaped into the Twilight Nation but that was highly unlikely. Twilight had a policy of killing those who enter their country illegally and sending their bodies back to their home villages in pieces. If Naruto had entered there and managed to avoid being captured it would be damn near impossible to find him. Twilight's shinobi were far more powerful then any of the Elemental Nations and the only ones hat would even stand a chance of winning were the Sannin and Hanzo of the Rain. The most he could do would be to send a request to the Twikage and ask for permission to enter their country to search for the boy.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had just agreed to allow me and Tsunade to take him out of the village to be raised sensei. Because of your foolish need to believe in the people of this village you lost sensei's son and the vessel of the most powerful demon in the entire world!" Jiraiya shouted. "I don't need you pointing out my failures Jiraiya; I need you to help me find him" Sarutobi spoke. "I'll get in touch with my spies in Twilight Nation but you'll have to give me some time" Jiraiya spoke as he left out the window.

"I hope you're alright Naruto, where ever you are"

Twilight Nation, Mac Anu, Moon Tree…

Cracking open his eyes he met the familiar site of a white ceiling. Groaning he sat up and began to take in his surroundings. White ceiling, black marble floor, steel door with strange silver haired rose man guarding it… wait. "I see you're awake" the stranger voiced as he seemed to glide across the floor to his bedside. "Who are you and where is old man Hokage?" Naruto asked. "My name is Endrance young man and I'm afraid your Hokage will not be coming, seeing how you're in another country" Endrance voiced. "WHAT!?" Naruto freaked and his shout alerted the silver haired medic outside the door. "Endrance what did you do!" Shino shouted as she quickly sprinted into the room and tried to calm the freaked out child. "I simply informed him of his current situation Shino-san, he didn't seem to like the explanation" Endrance shrugged.

"Damn it Endrance, you were supposed to inform me when he woke up, not give half assed explanations and worry the boy to death!" Shino shouted. Endrance sighed, he hated dealing with children. "It's ok, everything's alright now" Shino whispered into the blonds ear as she held him. "My name is Shino and your currently inside the Moon Tree Compound in the Capital City Mac Anu of Twilight Nation, may I know your name?" she asked with a gentle smile. "Naruto Uzumaki, from the land of fire" he whispered as he snuggled into her embrace. "Alright Naruto-kun, can you tell me why those men were hurting you when Ovan-sama found you?" she asked.

"They were ordered by the council to escort me out of the village because I was banished, then they began to hurt me again and again, calling me the Kyuubi and saying they were avenging the village for my crimes against them. I couldn't see anything but I heard a third mans voice and then a scream and a man with grey silver hair took the bag off my head" Naruto explained.

"_It looks like Lord Ovan's theory was correct, this boy is indeed a demon vessel"_

Shino thought as she held the crying boy. She always had a soft spot for children when it came to abuse, having saved Atoli from a shelter two years ago that had been neglecting her. She silently vowed to hunt down and kill the bastards that were responsible for harming him for something out of his control.

In Konoha a certain bandaged one eyes man felt a shiver down his spine as did several hundred other people at the same time.


	2. Rebirth Arch, Chapter Two

Rebirth Arch, Chapter Two

Finally Naruto had drifted back to sleep allowing Shino to release her embrace on him. Endrance had long since left to inform Ovan of Naruto's awakening and to report to Taihaku of his findings. "He's asleep again?" Ovan's voice sounded as he slowly entered the room, his feet making loud clanks against the ground.

"Hai, Naruto's mentally wiped out from realizing his village threw him out like yesterdays trash, I've also explained to him that he is a demon vessel and the reasons why he was treated like he was in that village" Shino voiced with distain. Ovan mentally chuckled, he remember Shino having that same look on her face the day they found Atoli being beaten by the shelter caretaker. It seemed she had developed a connection with the boy already despite short amount of time they had been spent together.

"It seems your developing a maternal complex Shino-chan, do I sense a little brother in the near future?" he smiled which made Shino blush. "I wasn't thinking about a little brother, more like a son in a sense" she smiled. "A son? I see you want to adopt him" Ovan smiled. "Hai, he needs someone to look out for him at the moment to get him back on track. I'm the only one he knows and trusts so far and I really wouldn't mind having someone to care for" Shino voiced. "I see, well I'll be sure to inform Zelkova of this, I'm sure he'll agree since this you we are talking about. I'm also sure young Atoli will be thrilled to have a kid her age to play with" Ovan voiced as he left the room, not missing the look of longing on the young woman's face.

"_Having a motherly figure will help to establish the love he will have for her, her clan and eventually this nation. Soon the vessel of the most powerful tailed beast will be loyal to me and establish our nation of being the strongest in the entire world."_

Ovan smiled as he walked on, he had a council to inform after all.

Serpent of Lore…

The main monitoring center for all of Mac Anu and the other major cities of the Twilight Nation. It was run and operated by the famous Raven Clan that was led by Yata who was also the nations head security manager directly under Ovan's command. The powerful super computer watched and recorded everything 24/7, this allowed the shinobi of the village to relax somewhat as they didn't have to be on alert at all times like most villages did. If anything was suspicious then they would be alerted right away and given the coordinates to that location via short mail. Currently Yata and his assistant a young jonin named Pi were watching Shino and the young vessel leave the Moon Tree clan tower.

"Is this boy really so important Master Yata? I'm pretty sure Endrance could handle him and Shino is quite strong herself" Pi voiced as she watched the monitor. "That isn't the point Pi; we are observing him to require data. We have never been able to observe a demon vessel in a natural environment before and according to our spies in the elemental nations this boy is not the only one. Besides you know my point of view on such things" Yata replied with a smirk.

"All information is important no matter how small or insignificant it might be" Pi recited.

"Correct. Think of this boy as an experiment that will show great results if we can make him loyal to us. In the elemental nations the shinobi viewed the tailed beasts as powerful weapons that could turn the tide of war. Just imagine what this boy could do if he became a shinobi of our nation" Yata smiled, his mind filled with ideas. "Was it wise to leave him in the hands of Moon Tree though? If he does have such power wouldn't Icolo or Kestrel be a better choice to train him?" Pi asked confused.

"You forget Pi that Moon Tree specializes in training young shinobi with unusual abilities; you do remember Sakakai don't you?" Yata voiced. "How could I ever forget him, he was the only one besides Ovan to survive the Aida seal you helped create" Pi sighed as she turned to another monitor. "Still I hope you aren't planning on giving the boy that seal, who knows what would happen" Pi added, not seeing the smirk on Yata's face.

Icolo Clan Compound…

"I see, so Ovan plans on making the boy into a shinobi and having him join Moon Tree" Taihaku voiced. "Correct sir, I believe it is for the best in his current condition" Endrance replied. "Very well, I can only assume Yata has already begun observing him in his current environment and wouldn't want anyone to interfere with his research" he sighed as he dismissed Endrance. He was always a man the loved the power he earned. His sword the Legendary Maxwell was one of the most powerful blades in all of Twilight Nation and granted him powers no normal shinobi could use. The thought of someone having a power that surpassed his made him feel uneasy but then again he was getting old so it was only natural to feel this way.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I wonder just how strong you'll become in the future"

Mac Anu, Harbor District…

Shino had just finished the paperwork to adopt her new son Naruto. When Ovan informed the boy of his new mother she could have sworn he ran up the wall with joy. He had spent most of the morning asking what mothers do with their children since he had never had a parent before. Shino want to kill Sarutobi even more now for leaving Naruto all alone in a village that hated him without a caretaker. Ovan quickly left the room when he noticed Shino's killing intent; he had learned long ago not to be near her when she was pissed.

Sakakai had also been with them most of the day, taking time to point out places and answering any questions Naruto had. She found it quite odd that Sakakai would take the time to do such a trivial task but perhaps the time he had spent with Atoli has loosened him up. Speaking of the blonde chibi girl, she had the greatest reaction to Naruto. Tackling him to the floor and calling him brother warmed Shino's heart. The young girl then proceeded to drag Naruto all around the tower, finally ending up in the council room where he met Lord Zelkova and the other leaders of the divisions.

Shino, Naruto and Sakakai had just left a small building home to a guild called Canard that specialized in selling rare goods. Naruto had been rid of his hand me down black shirt with a leaf symbol on it and his orange shorts and now wore a white kimono with black trim and matching white pants. He had also gotten a hair cut thanks to Salibus, now his hair was short and framed his face and was a little spiky on top. He was currently walking with the two adults, holding Shino's hand and eating a snow cone with the other. "Well Shino I am going to report to Lord Zelkova now, I hope you two enjoy the rest of the day off" Sakakai voiced and left. "Well Naruto-kun would you like to meet up with Ovan-sama and get him out of his paperwork?" Shino asked. "You bet! The old man can't have any fun without us!" Naruto shouted which brought a chuckle to those around him.

"Shino-sama!"

The voice caught their attention as a young girl with pink reddish hair ran up to them, a silver haired boy in black following her. The girl was known as Alkaid of Icolo and was the best at taijutsu in her age group. Not even in the academy yet and she could have taken the taijutsu portion of the final and pass with flying colors. She was quite cute and was very popular among the boys her age but had a bit of a temper and was prone to impulse most of the time. The boy was Haseo of the Raven Clan. He was also known for his temper but unlike Alkaid, Haseo wanted to be a weapon expert which was unheard of in his clan. He had already mastered the duel swords style and was now moving on scythes since he wasn't strong enough to wield broadswords yet. He would have to wait till he was older to wield a broad sword on anything larger.

Shino didn't really like Haseo though since he was around Atoli most of the time and like all big sisters thought the boy was only after on thing despite the fact he was only seven years old. Alkaid was alright in her book, the girl had knocked out a bully that was picking on Atoli once and the two had become fast friends.

"So you are Shino-sama's new kid huh?" Alkaid asked looking the blonde over. "Yeah, so what?" Naruto shot back. Alkaid smirked, "you don't seem like much but then again neither does Shino-sama from just by looking at her" she replied. "Leave him alone Alkaid, he's got it bad enough not being in a completely new place with no one he knows" Haseo spoke up. "Now Haseo, Alkaid you both now better to make fun of someone, or should I tell Naruto about the time you both got caught in that broom closet together?" Shino smiled making the two children shudder.

Naruto broke into giggles and held out his hand. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki of Moon Tree"

"Alkaid of Icolo"

"Haseo of Raven"

And just like that a friendship was formed that would become very important later in their lives.

Konoha…

Sarutobi didn't know what to do. The villagers had found out about Naruto's banishment and were celebrating in the streets. The children at the academy were confused but most joined in with their parents. Others like Hinata Hyuga however were very upset and began asking why someone so young was banished in the first place. On top of that the Shinobi council was pushing to have the civilian council disbanded forever for forcing Naruto out of the village. Hiashi Hyuga didn't have anything against the boy and believed in his former team mate, Minato Namikaze's work in the art of seals. He and the other members of the council didn't hate him for housing the Kyuubi but couldn't do anything to help him because Naruto was a civilian and was at the mercy of the civilian council. Sarutobi's plan was to make Naruto become a shinobi and then the civilians could no longer harm him, then he would be granted his parents inheritance.

Now his plan was ruined and Naruto was most likely in another village by now, being raised as a weapon to be used against him. Danzo had gone underground and hadn't been seen since the banishment, the elders were also taking an extended vacation to avoid Sarutobi. All hunter ninja reported not seeing him and so far all messages to the Twilight Nation were ignored. Jiraiya had attempted to cross the border and had nearly reached the outer walls of Mac Anu when he had been confronted by a strange man who used "Flower Style" techniques.

"Endrance the Temptress" Sarutobi sighed. It was obvious that Twilight had no desire to deal with Konoha at this time; the Anbu that had gone with Jiraiya had all been slain and sent back in sealing scroll.

"Where are you Naruto?"

Twilight Nation…

Ovan sighed, it seemed Endrance had engaged the Toad Hermit Jiraiya just outside the city walls and had been injured. If Matsu hadn't had been nearby during the battle it would have most likely resulted in Endrance's death and having a spy inside his city. He contacted Yata and informed him to increase security and ordered Zelkova to have either Matsu or Sakakai keep an eye on Naruto and Shino at all times.

"Life is but a simple game of chess. I have acquired the knight and now the king wishes to rescue him but my pawns keep him at bay" Ovan smirked. It seemed were going to get interesting from here on in.


	3. Rebirth Arch, Chapter Three

Rebirth Arch: Chapter Three

A month had passed since Naruto had arrived in Mac Anu. His adopted mother Shino had given him the test to join the Moon Tree clan under Lord Zelkova's orders and Lord Yata's wishes to observe him in combat. The test was a match between Naruto and the lowest ranking member of the clan, a young girl named Natsume. During the match Naruto was being badly beaten into the ground by the girls speed and taijutsu style, the fact she wielded duel swords made it even worse though.

Yata had been observing the match closely and noticed that Naruto had tremendous amounts of chakra but had no where near the amount of control needed to use it effectively. As a result Naruto lost the match and was not granted the right to become a member of Moon Tree. What followed after that though did surprise everyone. Naruto feel into a deep depression, choosing to spend his days in his room with the lights off and refusing to talk to anyone. Not even Shino or Atoli could get him to cheer up. Things only got worse when his depression turned to anger when he lashed out at Alkaid who insulted him later on for being a cry baby about the whole thing.

The lashing out wasn't the bad part, using the Kyuubi's chakra to claw out a large chunk of her arm was. In his moment of rage he had managed to tap into the fox's chakra and mentally controlled it to harm Alkaid. When his rage left him and he realized what he had done he broke down. He eventually had to be sedated and placed in the hospital wing of the Moon Tree Tower when his mother realized he was trying to starve himself to death.

"It seems his failure of the rights test caused all the positive enforcement to reverse itself. He believes he's a monster now that he can somewhat control the Kyuubi's chakra. The fact he attacked a close friend made the situation even worse. If Yata hadn't been monitoring him so closely he could have easily killed himself before any of us could have stopped him" Ovan voiced sadly.

"It seems giving him the test so early was a mistake. I never should have allowed him to take the test if I had known this would be the result before hand" Zelkova replied. "Alkaid has been healed and there won't be any lasting damage from the fox's chakra. Though she was very lucky Naruto snapped out of his rage so quickly or he could have taken her entire arm off" Taihaku voiced. "What is the boy's condition?" Gabi asked. All eyes turned to Yata and his assistant Pai as they turned on a monitor.

"Naruto is currently inside a seal enforced room deep inside the Moon Tree Tower. He has chakra draining seals and chakra enforced restraints keeping him bound to a bed in the room to keep him from hurting himself and others. He is currently in a coma like state but according to his brain activity he is quite aware of what's going on around him. He is cared for by Shino and her personal assistants 24/7 and is not allowed any visitors" Yata explained.

"It seems we made a terrible mistake and now we must correct the problem" Ovan sighed catching everyone's attention. "I believe Naruto thinks he failed his mother when he failed the test and thinks she will no longer care for him. His childhood has taught him that failure drives people away from him and he is simply following his natural instincts. Once he realized what he was doing his mind shut down and reverted him into a coma like state" Ovan explained.

"Then he should get consoling and confront Shino and Alkaid right away" Zelkova voiced, the others agreeing with him. "This is your project Ovan, but as of now I am taking control of it. Naruto will be under my supervision until he has returned to normal" Zelkova spoke as his hologram vanished.

As the others vanished too Ovan sighed.

"_It seems things will take a step backward at the moment. Oh well I still have years to complete my plan, this minor setback will be a pain but worth it in the end"_

Ovan thought as a red clan figure appeared out of blue fire.

"Use the technique on him, wipe his memory of the event and rewrite it so it never happened and make sure you are not seen" Ovan ordered.

The figure bowed before vanishing.

Moon Tree Tower, Naruto's room

Shino had just finished changing his IV bag and locked the room to head off to lunch. That was when a small sphere of blue light entered through the window and exploded, revealing a tall red clad figure. His clothing appeared to be stitched together, two huge duel swords hung by his sides. The tattoos on his face, sharp teeth, and creepy eyes made him look demonic. Blue green hair swayed as he walked up to the bed to stare at the boy. He raised his right arm; an invisible bracelet glowed brightly as he targeted the boy's head.

"_Data Drain"_

A blast of light erupted from the bracelet and struck the restrained blonde. A silent scream came as he thrashed against the belts holding him down. Slowly he stopped thrashing, the machines that were going crazy returned to normal and Naruto collapsed back into dreamless sleep. The bracelet vanished and so did the figure. Moments later Shino burst into the room, just in time to catch the last remains of azure flames vanishing into the air.

"_Azure Flames? But there's only one person in this village who can use that"_

She thought as quickly made her way to her son's side. "Naruto? Honey can you hear me?" she asked softly. Slowly Naruto's eyes cracked open and met his mothers. "Ka-san? Where am I?" he asked confused. "Your in the hospital wing son, do you remember what happened?" she asked. "The last thing I remember was sparing with Alkaid and Haseo in the Icolo Temple, then I think I got hit in the head by Haseo's scythe and that's the last thing I remember" Naruto voiced.

_His memory of the test and what he did afterward has been erased. There's only one technique in the entire village that can do that. Would you really go so far as to using such a dangerous person like Kite, Ovan?"_

"When can I leave Ka-san? I don't like hospitals" Naruto asked as Shino began to undo the restraints. "After we get you a medical scan and run a few tests son, then we can go" Shino forced a smile. "Alright!" Naruto cheered.

"_It seems Ovan and I need to have a little chat"_

Shino thought angrily as she left the room.

Konoha…

One month and all requests to enter Twilight Nation had been refused. What was worse was the Fire Lord got wind of Naruto's banishment and was threatening to cut his funding if the son of Minato was not found and returned at once. Over the past several weeks Sarutobi had been finding and raiding Danzo's secret bunkers throughout the village trying to located the cripple but turned up nothing. However it was quite clear that all the civilian council was involved as was his former team mates and Danzo in Naruto's banishment, he just needed evidence so he could eliminate them and weed out the corruption in his village.

On top of everything else his former student Orochimaru had been spotted at the border of Twilight Country, it seemed he was seeking out new recruits to join him. He had however been driven off by Endrance the Temptress and Sakakai of Moon Tree's second division. Endrance was one of the most powerful shinobi of the nation and Sakakai had become a legend during a battle against Kumo when he wiped out an entire battalion of shinobi with a forbidden technique. He would be a fool to send any shinobi against them and he wasn't about to risk war with Twilight for a chance of finding a child that could possibly not be there.

"Lord Hokage, the Anbu have finally finished searching the entire Fire Nation and there is no trace of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. There is also a report of seventeen separate bunkers used in the training of Anbu Root that need to be searched; shall I assign Hawk to it?" An Anbu with a weasel mask asked. "Yes, and I have a job for too Weasel" Sarutobi voiced, his tone stern.

"This is about the Uchiha clan isn't it?" Weasel sighed. "Indeed, I fear they are going to make their move soon. Uchiha have been pulling out of shinobi ranks and taking leave more often then before. I'm afraid you will have to perform the SS-class mission I assigned to you when you began your infiltration" the Hokage voiced. "Understood Lord Hokage, but I will not kill my mother or brother" he voiced. "Agreed" the Hokage spoke as weasel vanished.

"Forgive me Itachi for forcing this on you"

Land of Rice…

Orochimaru was seething. He had learned that the vessel of the nine tailed fox had been banished by his former village's council. The boy would have been the perfect weapon for him to use when he went back to destroy his teacher and the village that cast him aside. However it seemed fate was against him, for when he arrived at the border of Twilight Nation he had been stopped by Endrance, one of the more powerful shinobi of the nation capital.

Now normally he wouldn't have much trouble, Endrance was powerful and skilled but he didn't have the skills of a sannin. He was doing well against the man when Sakakai showed up and the battle tipped in their favor. Sakakai easily killed his men and proceeded to engage him in a kinjutsu battle along with Endrance. Against two S-class shinobi he decided it wasn't worth it and fled.

Challenging Twilight would be a costly venture and he had more important things to attend to, like finding his next vessel.

"LORD OROCHIMARU!"

He heard as a frantic chunin rushed into his private chamber.

"ALL OF THE UCHIHA CLAN HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

He went wide eyed. He had a deal with Danzo for the Uchiha prodigy Itachi as his next vessel in exchange for handing Konoha over to him after killing Sarutobi.

"I want all my spies focused on this right away!" he shouted.

The chunin rushed off to relay the order. Curses this was turning out to be a bad day. First he lost the Kyuubi vessel; got his ass kicked by shinobi half his age and now his next vessel had been killed by unknown means. What could possible go wrong next?

"Pardon me Lord Orochimaru, it seems your favorite soap opera "All My Children" has been canceled" Kabuto voiced with a smile.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(Sorry, I had to have a random moment there)

Mac Anu…

"YOU HAVE GOT SOME NERVE OVAN!"

Shino shouted as she entered the Twikage's office. "What has got you so upset Shino?" Ovan sighed at the angry mother. "You know damn well what's got me upset! What were you thinking using that technique on my son!?" she screamed. "It was needed Shino, he was trying to kill himself and I can't let that happen" Ovan explained. "You should know better then anyone what could happen to his mind if he was exposed too that technique for too long. Do you want Naruto to end up like Aina?" she asked.

"No, I would never want anyone to suffer that fate. My sister… trapped inside her own mind. A fate worse then dying" Ovan trailed off. "Do not ever allow Naruto to be exposed to that again, or you'll find your next appointment a little stressful, do I make myself clear?" Shino voiced, the air filled with killing intent, making Ovan shiver. "Hai I understand" he voiced and she left.

"I thought I was gonna die" Ovan sighed

"You would have had Atoli not been next door with Haseo-san" Taihaku voiced.

"Kami bless the children that keep the Lady of Death at bay" Ovan smiled.

"You do realize your next check up she's gonna give you a recital exam without the lube right?" Taihaku smirked.

"Yes" Ovan cried, thinking of how his poor ass was gonna suffer next week. Though casting all that aside he secretly wondered what he was going to do about Kite. The man was a loose cannon and only followed his orders because it amused him. The only reason he hadn't declared him a traitor and hunted him down was he may have held a way to cure Aina of her condition. Research teams had been making great progress but so far were no where near close to curing her.

"_Damn you Kite, damn you and that accursed bracelet!"_


	4. Rebirth Arch, Chapter Four

Rebirth Arch, Chapter Four

The incident with Kite was soon forgotten but Shino still glared at Ovan from time to time. She had informed Zelkova of Kite's actions at the hospital and it made him very concerned. Kite was one of the three most powerful warriors Twilight had in its vast armies; he was also the most dangerous. He had been cursed with an ancient bracelet that was said to be worn by Aura, the mysterious goddess that founded the Twilight Nation.

He was loose cannon along with Balmung and Orca, his teammates. They were known as the Azure Knights and were the highest ranked group in the nation. They only took on the most dangerous missions and were at the front lines in time of war. They also had a problem with authority and treated Ovan like a joke most of the time.

Zelkova had informed Taihaku and Yata of the incident and the three explained to Alkaid and Haseo that Naruto had lost all memory of the events he had done because of head trauma, an obvious lie. They also explained about Naruto being a demon vessel and how he had been thrown away from Konoha. At the end Alkaid was crying and Haseo vowed to grow powerful to protect his friend from such corrupt bastards.

As for Naruto he moved on with a little trouble. Weeks after being attacked by Kite he claimed he kept having nasty headaches but then they would disappear in seconds. Aina, Ovan's sister had also experienced this before falling into a coma. But after three months of waiting Naruto never showed any of the other symptoms and was deemed alright. Shino was relieved when Naruto was cleared to leave the tower again.

During those three months much had happened outside of Twilight Nation.

Konoha was still searching for Naruto even though they were only using Jiraiya and his spy network to do it. Sarutobi still could not find any trace of Danzo and the civilians were continuing to cause trouble for the shinobi. When Sarutobi had been forced to reveal Naruto's lineage to the village all the civilians rioted, claiming he was a liar and was being controlled by the demon. Over fifty civilians had been killed that day. With the Uchiha clan gone the civilians went out of their way to pamper and suck up to Sasuke who had turned into a snobbish bastard. He treated everyone like shit, including his own mother who had also been spared.

It got to the point where Mikoto kicked Sasuke out of the main house and told him to live somewhere in the Uchiha district, that he was no longer welcome in her house. The prick didn't care, claiming she was an Uchiha by marriage and her weak blood wasn't worthy of living in the main house. Too bad Sasuke never found out that his own mother was a former Anbu Captain and could have trained him to defeat his brother. Civilians did everything possible to inflate his ego from giving him gifts to opening praising him whenever he accomplished something. He was ranked number one in the class, with Hinata Hyuga trailing behind him.

A lot had changed for the seven year old Hinata Hyuga as well. With Naruto gone and her mother gravely ill after childbirth she had gone into a deep depression. But that sadness soon turned to anger. Hinata snapped during the weekly academy evaluation where she nearly killed both Sakura and Ino in a taijutsu match where they had both teamed up to fight her. They wanted to beat her down to keep her away from Sasuke. Claiming she was only second in the class to get close to him. Hinata went crazy and violently attacked them both; leaving chakra burns over forty percent of their bodies and breaking both of Sakura's arms.

Hiashi openly praised Hinata for her transformation. Hitomai was also very happy with her, claiming that once she regained her strength she would begin Hinata's advanced lessons in gentle fist. Hanabi, her little sister would always watch her while she trained in the family dojo with her older cousin Neji Hyuga. Her cousin was very protective of both the heiresses and would keep a constant watch over both of them, something that got him into trouble with Sasuke when he tried to make advancement on Hinata behind the academy.

After revealing Naruto's linage he chose to give the Namikaze Estate to Mikoto Uchiha and Hitomai Hyuga to protect it. They had both been Kushina's closest friends and deemed them trustworthy to protect Naruto's inheritance for when he returned. The civilians grew angry at Sarutobi, demanding that they should seize the Namikaze clan assets to increase the village's wealth. The Hokage blew them off, stating that if they tried anything they would be executed.

Outside the village Jiraiya kept trying to find Naruto. He had finally heard from his spies in Twilight that besides the increased border security not much had changed. The only interesting news was the head medic of Moon Tree Shino had adopted a child, a child with blond hair and blue eyes. The spies didn't find a name or an age or anymore to add to the description but somehow Jiraiya knew it was Naruto.

He wondered what Ovan was planning to do with the boy, he wondered if Ovan knew of Naruto's burden and what he would do with the vast power of the Kyuubi. One thing for sure was he needed to get into Twilight and rescue the boy back to the Leaf where he belonged.

Unknown Location…

Nine figures stood in a dark cave, the body of a young girl from the Hidden Waterfall village lay on the ground in front of them dead.

"The Seven Tails had been sealed. Only six more to go" a figure with spiky hair and ripple like eyes spoke. "Three whole days, this jutsu is such a pain in the ass" a silver haired man spoke. "It makes your ritual seem like a walk in the park though Hidan" a masked figure smirked. "Shut up Kakuzu, bashing Jashin-sama's ritual is against the word of god!" Hidan shouted.

"Enough don't make me put you in your place boys" a blue haired female spoke. The two shuttered, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Konan's wrath. "What of the Kyuubi vessel that went missing months ago?" A blond haired man asked. "My spies believe he has taken up residence in Twilight Nation. **Twilight had increased border patrol since the vessel went missing" **a figure that was half black and half white spoke.

The one with ripple like eyes glared. "This could be a problem, Hanzo was defeated rather easily by the Twikage and I am hard pressed to attack Twilight was so many powerful shinobi present in their vast armies" he spoke. "Let me and Itachi go, I've been itching for a rematch with Sakakai" a blue haired figure spoke. "Quiet Kisame, even I am concerned with encounter shinobi from their, especially the Azure Knights" Itachi spoke.

Yes the knights were a big problem. All attempt to get them to join Akatsuki ended in failure. They nearly lost Sasori, Deidara and Kisame against them, Hanzo had also been defeated by their leader, Kite.

"We will avoid Twilight for now. The vessel is young and maybe unstable. We shall wait until we can acquire more information before we proceed" the leader spoke. All the figure vanished expect for the leader and Konan. "I have a task for you" Pein spoke.

Twilight Nation, Mac Anu…

"Ok Naruto I hope you have a wonderful time at the Academy" Shino smiled as her son tied the black headband around his forehead. "I will, just you wait and see I'll be a shinobi in no time" Naruto smiled brightly at his mother. They were standing outside the academy; the other children were already heading inside. "Bye mom, see you later" Naruto waved as Shino headed off and he turned to enter the building when he slammed into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention" Naruto apologized as he held out his hand. "That's alright, I wasn't paying attention either" the person responded taking his hand. "What class do you have?" Naruto asked suddenly. "Mr. Salibus's" she replied. "Hey that's my class too, wanna go together?" Naruto asked. "Sure" she smiled.

Naruto headed into the building, his hand still linked with the girl. "Oh by the way I never got your name, mine's Naruto Uzumaki" he smiled.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun, my names Konan" she smiled.


	5. Rebirth Arch, Chapter Five

Rebirth Arch, Chapter Five

Current Timeline: 8 years since last chapter, Naruto's current age 13.

At the academy Naruto was considered a genius of hard work. He was by no means number one in the class but he was in the top ten, Haseo held the number one rank with Atoli trailing at number two. Rank three was currently a tie between Alkaid and Naruto's closest female friend Konan. Every since the first day there had been a fierce rivalry between the pink and blue haired girls. Konan was kind, gentle, and compassionate while Alkaid was fierce, hardcore, and angry whenever she spied Naruto and Konan together.

Konan had shown an unusual ability to control paper with mere thought; it made her the focus of Yata under Ovan's orders of course. Shino found the girl to be a delight and she was often seen with the blue haired girl in the alchemy district. Yata found it fascinating that such a fierce rivalry would be waged over a demon vessel; he would often laugh alongside Pai when the two girls would play tug of war with Naruto as the rope.

Before he began training with his mom, Atoli, and Konan, Naruto's charka control was shot to hell. Now he could perform several jutsu without wasting chakra like he used to. He still couldn't perform most E ranked jutsu though like the clone jutsu. Konan settled that problem though when she taught him the Shadow Clone technique in secret. With it Naruto discovered that he would retain the memories of his clones when they dispelled and with it began to train like never before.

Outside of Twilight many things were changing. With the Uchiha Massacre and Danzo still unfound many retired shinobi were brought in to pick up the slack that was left behind. The Hyuga became the most powerful clan in the village and had control of sixty percent of the council. Mikoto Uchiha had moved into the Namikaze estate along with Hitomai Hyuga and her daughters Hinata and Hanabi. Sasuke Uchiha continued to be pampered and praised by the civilians and soon began demanding training from high ranked shinobi who turned him down every time.

Hinata had risen to be number one in the class when she defeated Sasuke and put him in the hospital when he threaten to take Hanabi when she got older. The normally shy girl had undergone a transformation over the past several years. She was still the loving and kind girl she had always been but when it was time to battle she became a coldhearted warrior that would end your life the first chance she got. The again when you were being trained by Hitomai, Mikoto, and Anko who were all jonin level and just as coldhearted in battle that was to be expected.

Most of the students thought she was insane sometimes though. This thought was proven when Hinata bitch slapped Manda when he insulted her and her mother. Hinata put the snake boss through a wall with the strike, earning the snake's respect and making her the first Hyuga to wield a summoning contract.

Orochimaru had dropped off the radar for the moment giving the Leaf village a small reprieve. Civil war broke out again in Mist Village when the Fourth Mizukage went missing, Iwa was on the defense with their demon vessel missing, and Cloud was increasing border patrol and screening every person that entered their territory. Things were strangely quiet in Ame though, the resistance against Hanzo had suddenly disappeared and he was taking this time to get some well needed rest.

Enough with what was going on in the outside world; let's get back to the focus of the story.

Twilight Nation: Mac Anu, Academy…

In Salibus's class things were getting a little heated. Haseo was watching with a little smile ad Naruto was hiding behind his seat while Konan and Alkaid went at it. Paper shuriken were flying everywhere while Alkaid diced them into pieces with her twin blades. It seemed the two were fighting over who got to sit next to Naruto, not noticing that both the seats at his sides were empty.

"I bet money on Konan" Haseo smirked as Alkaid dodge rolled out of the way. "Why Konan Haseo-kun? They seem evenly matched" Atoli asked. All the paper in the room suddenly gathered into Konan's hand, forming a giant scythe. "That's why" Haseo answered. "Lotus Flower!" Konan commanded as she uppercutted Alkaid with the scythe, ripping the swords out of her hand and flinging them across the room.

"Reaper's Touch!" Konan dashed at Alkaid was just about to take her head off when her scythe was blocked by a large broad sword. "That will be quite enough Konan, you made your point" Sakakai voiced as he shouldered his sword. "Fine, I wouldn't have killed her anyway, I rather dislike violence" Konan voiced as she took her rightful seat to Naruto's left. Salibus entered the room, thanking Sakakai for breaking up the fight before turning to the students.

"Well you all passed and today you will be placed into your respected teams. Now unlike the elemental nations who believe in teams of three which is really stupid by the way" he voiced, getting snickers from the students. "You will be placed into teams of five along with a jonin instructor. Now please listen for your team" he began reading off a list.

Skip all other teams…

"Next is team five. Haseo, Atoli, Konan, Alkaid, and Naruto will be paired up with Matsu of Moon Tree" Salibus voiced getting cheers from the five. "This is awesome; we get a teacher that's in the bingo book in every one of the elemental nations!" Haseo cheered. "I'm so glad Matsu-sama is going to be teaching us" Atoli smiled. "Yes now we can do some special training together Naruto-kun" Alkaid smirked slyly. "Stop trying to corrupt Naruto-kun Alkaid!" Konan yelled and the fight between the two girls began again.

"I swear I don't know if I should feel bad for him or be jealous" Haseo voiced only to get a fist to the stomach by Atoli. "Shame on you Haseo, if you think their cute then maybe I should look for another guy" she smiled evilly as she turned her back to the silver haired teen. "Wait! Atoli I didn't mean it that way!" he shouted as he chased after the blonde.

Soon everyone went their separate ways.

Konan's Apartment…

The twelve year old blue haired girl entered the small apartment. Shrugging off her shoes and lying down on the bed she formed the Tora hand sign. Her eyes glazed over and became unfocused as she zoned out.

Unknown Location…

Eight shadowy figures waited for the ninth to arrive. In the place next to the leader a hologram of a blue haired woman formed, her eyes shifting to meet the leaders.

"It's been along time since you contacted us Konan, how goes the mission?" Pain asked.

"Very well. I've gotten quite close to the vessel and rigged it so I am on his genin squad" Konan replied.

"Now we should be able to keep track of his movements" Deidara added.

"However there is a problem. Matsu of Moon Tree is the instructor" Konan voiced.

"His specialty is fire techniques and close range combat. We'll send Deidara and Kisame to deal with him when it is time to acquire the vessel" Pain spoke.

"The vessel's current standing is rank five of the top ten. He has massive chakra reserves and his control in chunin level. He knows a few jonin level techniques and has been trained as a duel wielder by those in Raven and Moon Tree" Konan explained.

"I take it Naruto is stable then?" Itachi asked.

"He's the most stable vessel ever seen. Though I am sad to report he has never used the Kyuubi's chakra during my surveillance" Konan replied.

"Continue your mission Konan, we shall aquire the vessel after we target the first and five tailes" Pain ordered and the others vanished.

"Konan I know you can become any age you wish since you control your form with paper. I'm only going to tell you this once, do not fall for the vessel" Pain ordered as he vanished.

Konan nodded before her hologram vanished too.

Konan's Apartment…

Twleve year old Konan sat up and released the hand seal.

"Easy for you to say Pain, he reminds me so much off you back then" she whispered.

_Flashback…_

_Naruto and Konan sat ontop of the great wall, looking out at the sunset over Mac Anu. _

"_Hey Naruto-kun do you have a goal you want to accomplish?" Konan asked._

"_Back then my dream was to become Hokage so I could get the villagers to respect me. I didn't have anyone precious to me" Naruto sighed._

"_Now my new goal is to surpass Ovan and become the next Twikage so I can protect everyone in this nation that showed me what true happiness is" Naruto smiled._

"_I want to protect those precious to me, no matter what kind of pain I have to endure. I will protect them"_

End Flashback…

"It's like looking into the past, back when we were young and innocent. I truly wonder if he can achieve his goal" she smiled as she looked out her window to the fading sunset.


	6. Rebirth Arch, Chapter Six

Rebirth Arch: Chapter Six

To say Matsu was a slave driver was an understatement. While he went easy on Alkaid, Konan, and Atoli he literally drove Haseo and Naruto into the ground with training. Though they were grateful for the fact Matsu didn't water anything down about the shinobi world and didn't try to baby them like some other jonin would. The teachings they had were further enforced during their first C ranked mission to the city of Lumina Cloth where they had to deliver a mission scroll to Balmung of the Azure Sky. The man was truly a fright to behold, his charka output alone made them feel like they were gonna die just from being near him.

Later on they watched an arena battle where Balmung took on three high ranked challengers at once and defeated them all without getting hit once. During their stay in the city Konan seemed to be a little nervous when they met Balmung. Matsu just ignored it though as Balmung had that effect on people but filed it away under suspicion for later. After the arena battle with their mission complete they returned to Mac Anu and went their separate ways with Matsu going to inform Ovan of their mission.

"I see, so Balmung accepted did he?" Ovan asked from behind his desk. "Yes, though I do wonder why you asked him of all people? Why not Sakakai or Endrance?" Matsu voiced. "Because this mission requires someone who will complete it quickly and won't slack off, besides can you imagine the look on his face when Balmung of the Azure Knights shows up in his office?" Ovan explained with an evil smirk. "That's really evil of you Ovan, you trying to give the man a heart attack?" Matsu sighed. "In two months Twilight will finally be participating in the exams Matsu, and I fully intent to have your squad there. Up their training and make sure to stress to Shino that I want her to go with you" Ovan commanded.

Konoha…

Sarutobi sighed as he looked over the reports. Team Seven just finished their first C ranked mission but just by the skin of their teeth. Kakashi was in the hospital with several busted ribs, Sasuke had a broken arm and suffering from being in a death like state. Sai was barely injured with a sprain ankle and Sakura hadn't suffered any injuries. Once again the civilians continued to inflate Sasuke's ego, treating him like a prince at the hospital and paying the medics to quickly heal his injuries so he could keep training. Sarutobi was at a loss, with the chunin exams so close to being announced he knew the council would push for the Uchiha to be in them and with Kakashi being his sensei there was little chance of him not attending.

"Lord Hokage, you have a visitor" he heard from outside his office. He also took notice of the scared tone in the announcer's voice.

"Come in!" he spoke and watched as the door opened to reveal someone that scared the living shit out of him.

"It's been along time Lord Hokage" he voiced with a smirk as he entered the office, the Anbu inside sweating as he walked.

"Balmung of the Azure Sky" the Hokage whispered as the white haired man stood before him. "Nice to see you remember me, you still got the scar?" he smirked as Sarutobi winced at the memory, having a long sword shoved through your shoulder would do that to you. "Why are you here Balmung I dought it's to catch up" The Hokage voiced. "I am here to inform you of Lord Ovan's wishes. He is sending a genin squad and a few others here to the chunin exams two months from now" Balmung spoke getting a shocked look on his face. "But Twilight Nation hasn't been involved with the elemental nations for over a hundred years!" he exclaimed.

"Time changes all things Third Hokage. Also Ovan wanted to express that should anything happen to his genin outside the exam then he will be very angry. I'm certain you remember the last time Ovan got angry right, remember Dragon Fly village?" Balmung voiced.

Sarutobi remembered alright. Ovan and his forced nearly wiped the village off the map, leaving Konoha to step in and finish them off during their war. Of the sixteen thousands members of the village only twelve hundred survived to fight against his village.

"I hope your genin are prepared Sarutobi, this years chunin exam are going to be one for the ages to come" he smirked before he vanished in a whirl of angel feathers. "I'm getting to old for this shit" he sighed.

Twilight Nation: Mac Anu, Alchemy District…

"Chunin exam?" Haseo questioned looking to his instructor. "That's right; we've been selected as one of two groups to attend the exam in the elemental nations this year. Lord Ovan thinks its time we rejoined the shinobi world and showed them who really is the strongest" Matsu voiced with a grin. "But sensei is that really a wise decision? I mean the exam is being held in Konoha this year, they may try to capture Naruto if we enter" Atoli voiced, looking to her fellow blond.

"No worries, Ovan already took care of that. Besides I'd thought you'd be excited to advance in rank after being genin for such a short time" Matsu replied. "Who's the other team going with us?" Alkaid asked.

"Team 7" Matsu retorted.

"Oh great, Shugo, Rena, Hotaru, Ouka, and Mirielle along with their instructor Tsukasa" Naruto sighed. He was jealous of that team and how they managed to handle anything that was thrown their way. "Anyway make sure you train really hard and improve your skills for the next two months, I'll help you in anyway I can" Matsu smiled as he dismissed his squad.

(Sorry for such a short update. I haven't been feeling very well lately, I think I may have the flu. I'll try to update again when I find the time and strength to continue writing)


End file.
